


heaven

by velvetry



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom Wonpil, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of crying lol, M/M, Mild Smut, Sub Jae, i cant do tags sorry, time skips? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetry/pseuds/velvetry
Summary: Wonpil is passionate loving and deathly poison personified. Jae is an intriguing chaos with a strange, captivating charm. Their romance is much more than a twisted allegory.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	heaven

"Stay with me, pretty thing."

Wonpil stared at the dazzling beau, listening to his whines as if it was his favorite classical piece. Jae was sobbing, looking even more beautiful with a pair of teary eyes that reflects the moonshine. The clear liquid strolled down his cheeks, making its way to his pale neck. Wonpil brushed his fingers against the mark, carving the image to his mind. The artist's eyes lingered at his masterpiece, the shades of purple and red that he painted.

"Wonpil—"

Before the elder could finish his sentence, Wonpil thrusted back inside him harshly. A loud moan escaped Jae's pretty lips, piercing through the serene night.

"I… I can't, I'm—"

"You can do it, sweetheart." Wonpil pressed his lips against Jae's, with his hand started to reach out for Jae's thin fingers. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Jae nods his head and began to cry again, shutting his eyes tight as Wonpil proceed to move his hips again. He couldn't stop pounding into Jae, completely letting his desire take over his consciousness. Jae's slender body is shaking, unable to keep up with Wonpil's pace. He trembled at each thrust, still tense from his release a few moments ago. Wonpil noticed that his body is still sensitive, but the latter won't give him a break.

"Ahh—please, I can't do this anymore, please…"

"No, no, no, baby. It's alright, you can. Just hang in there, okay? One more time." Wonpil whispered to his ears softly, in contrast with his rapid movement and strong grip.

Wonpil has always been so cruel and Jae always let him have his way.

So he bit his lips, taking Wonpil's length with his eyes closed. Trying to distract him from the overwhelming pain, Wonpil started mumbling sweet nothings. He said the sacred three words like a spell, worshipping Jae's fragile body and its breathtaking charm.

"Look at yourself, babe. You look like a pretty doll, taking me so good like that. I love you, baby boy." Wonpil said in a low voice. "I love you. I love you, sweetheart."

The two souls reached their climax, letting out lewd noises from their lips. Wonpil thrusted desperately into Jae's hole, filling him up to the brim. He spurted his warm seeds inside, making sure sure Jae's taking all of it.

"Thank you, honey. You were really good." Wonpil planted a kiss on his forehead. "You know that I love you so much, right?"

Jae tried to catch his breath, struggling to get a hold of himself. He wasn't sure if he was too tired from the rough session or he just doesn't want to say it back.

  
***

  
_Regardless of the time or place, I won't be able to find peace anyway._

Jae was 15 years old when that thought first came across his mind. He knew what he's dealing with—being born into a low income family and living with adults who were still unprepared for parenthood. He started spending more time outside.

Jae wasn't a big fan of parties, but he got nowhere else to go. Dad's a drunkard who always throw random things when alcohol's up in his system, mom's probably spending another night in a nearby motel with her boss. Given that condition, the idea of indulging in a wild festivity sounds like a heavenly getaway. Well, Jae's aware of the fact that he wouldn't find peace in loud music and wasted teenagers. But anywhere's better than a grotesque hell that he needed to call 'home'.

He expected to see bad guys from school or thugs that he met in the streets. So, when the youngest son from the well-known Kim family showed up, he choked on his beer.

Kim Wonpil sat next to him and asked if he could have a taste.

"Uh, you can just get it from that table."

"Not that cheap alcohol." He said. "I want to taste you."

After choking for the second time, Jae asked if Wonpil's already high on the lawbreaking goods that the gang offered. Wonpil stated that he's alright with drinking, but he won't do drugs since his parents will literally kill him.

"What about you?"

"I'm too broke to afford it."

"Want me to buy it for you?"

"What are you? My sugar daddy or something?"

"No, but if you'd like to think of me as one, it's all good."

His unfamiliar giggle was sickeningly sweet. Jae wasn't in a good mood and doesn't usually talk to people when he's in this state, but the soft gleam in Wonpil's eyes bewitched him.

"Well, what is a prince doing in a place like this?" Jae asked. "The riches have it tough, eh?"

"I don't really want to be at home. Might as well just have some fun here." Wonpil shrugged. "I assume that my reasons are the same as yours."

"Kind of."

Wonpil flashed a smile at him before he continued. "You're not joining them?"

His index finger was directed to the other side. The main guests of this party—those who wanted to get high on the momentary state of intense excitement. Jae shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Told ya, I can't afford it. And they're scary." Jae replied. "I would die to experience happiness even just for a few hours, but if I'm just going to lose my mind afterwards, I'll pass."

"Well, I should agree on that." Wonpil chuckled. "

"You better."

"Anyway, what's your name?"

Jae raised an eyebrow. Wonpil's eyes were fully fixed on him, demanding an answer.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I think I'm in love with you."

"Pardon?"

"You're really beautiful." Wonpil gave an honest reply.

Jae has always hated himself. His eyes are too small, his skin is too pale, his body is too thin, and the list goes on. In Wonpil's dark orbs lies thousands of twinkling stars, and there's nothing but void in Jae's lifeless eyes. Compared to those stunning, sharp features, Jae's just a lanky and unattractive young man.

Nevertheless, the gallant prince called him beautiful.

It's the first time someone ever called him beautiful.

"Hey, stranger." Wonpil's eyes widened at the sight, taken aback. "You're… crying."

Jae didn't answer and tried to cover his face, cursing himself for being so vulnerable and stupid. He tried to look away since the tears won't stop coming out.

"...you're beyond beautiful."

Jae raised an eyebrow. He turned his head once again to see Wonpil's expression, and the sincere gaze took him by surprise.

"...and you're really out of your mind." Jae replied, completely puzzled. He wiped his eyes and showed him a faint smile. "The name's Park Jaehyung, by the way."

Jae never thought that at the age of 17, Kim Wonpil will fall in love at the first sight with him. Who would have thought that the feeling’s mutual?

  
***

  
“Where were you last night?”

Jae clicked his tongue at the younger's cold demeanor, noticing the annoyance and faint hint of rage in his tone. He slammed the door and began taking off his sneakers, glaring at Wonpil. This caused displeasure for the latter as he proceed to continue his words.

"You better give me an answer."

"You don't need one. I told you I just want to hang out with old friends."

"Yeah. And?"

"And?" Jae raised an eyebrow before he laughed. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Why do I need to explain myself? I drank, had a nice time, went home feeling content, and now you're ruining my mood."

"For worrying about you?" Wonpil pushed Jae's body, pining him to the wall and scowled at him. "Don't hang out with those thugs. I don't want anything bad to happen."

Jae rolled his eyes. "You don't tell me what to do, prince."

He delivered a slap to Jae's face, leaving a reddish mark on Jae's left cheek. "I'm doing what I need to do."

Wonpil's a beautiful, walking tragedy. It's in the way he sang his painful songs, the way his fingers danced on the piano tiles. A mixture of vivid scarlet and monochrome tones, an exquisite catastrophe. It's probably just his nature, having this insatiable thirst for more.

He just wanted more, more of Jae. More of the ravishing angel. He kept on craving for more, so bad that he began to pluck his wings. Slowly destroying it just to make him stay by his side.

"Fuck you."

In terms of power, they’re in the same level. There's no need for the submissive to blindly obey Wonpil since this is just another heated argument. He's not tangled up in the velvet sheets, and God knows how many times he's been out there on the streets. None of those dangers can compare to Wonpil, but at least Jae knows how to stand up for himself.

He pushed Wonpil away and tried to escape. The younger man, still engulfed in sense of superiority and dominance, pulled the blonde to his embrace.

"Don't touch me."

"Okay, okay, fuck, Jae, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong."

"I said don't touch me."

Wonpil held him tightly, capturing his lips as he gripped his hands firmly. His beautiful Jae's now completely in his arms, struggling like a caged butterfly that yearns for freedom. They kissed and kissed, conveying their virulent emotions and bitter love to the way their lips danced with each other's. They tasted blood, and their minds were already too clouded to identify who's hurting and who's trying to hurt the other party. They kissed and kissed, too desperate and too disoriented to put the immense guilt into words.

Jae pulled back first and stared at Wonpil's eyes. From their first encounter, he knew that he'll never fail to find comfort in the galaxy that lies underneath the black orbs. They used to send warmth to every inch of his skin, but now Jae felt like he's standing in the midst of a snowstorm.

But Wonpil's eyes are the only thing that he knows.

"Jae, I'm sorry, I—" Wonpil decided to be the first to break the silence. "I didn't mean to."

Jae sealed his lips with another passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Wonpil's neck. He pulled him closer, starting to breathe heavily.

"Then show me how much you love me." Jae whispered. "Like you always do—but please, please be gentle. I—I think I'm really going to break. I don't know. Please, please."

"No, no, baby, pretty baby. Don't cry." Wonpil softly kissed his forehead. "I'll love you so good, sweetheart. Please don't cry anymore. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

That night, they joined bodies again under the dim glow. As always.

They're nothing more but two lost ghosts who sought solace in each other's fragility.

  
***

  
"What is that, Pil?"

"A song for you."

Jae flashed a genuine smile as Wonpil continued humming and playing the piano flawlessly. The sad melody echoed around the suffocating living room. Wonpil has always been a talented musician, and there's a distinguishable pattern of the change in his works since he met Jae.

Wonpil always said that Jae's beyond beautiful. His shiny blonde strands, his deep eyes, his appealing red lips. Everything about him is a thousand times more gorgeous than any rare diamond in the world. Even with his disheveled hair and strange fashion preferences, he's still the prettiest.

"That song is very beautiful." Jae commented.

Wonpil knew it wasn't a lie, but Jae wasn't being completely honest either.

"Thank you."

Jae's lying on the sofa, curling up and hiding under Wonpil's fluffy blanket. He caught a fever last night, so he took a day off. He kept on falling asleep just to wake up 15 minutes after, so he decided to accompany Wonpil in the living room. Jae knew that Wonpil's melancholic approach on classic tunes will calm him down, making him fall to a deep slumber.

Wonpil's bathed under the sunbeam, looking as dignified as ever.

It made his chest hurt.

"Pil," Jae called. "Do you love me?"

Wonpil giggled at the question. "Do you really need to ask? Of course I do, dumbass."

Jae emitted a soft chuckle before he hid his flushed face under the fuzzy blanket again. "Alright, glad to know."

It's 2 PM, they already had lunch and now it's time to lounge lazily. The sky's painfully bright, its saturated daylight are slowly emerging from the thick clouds. Both Jae and Wonpil got their eyes locked at the soothing scenery, admiring the view.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Stop flirting."

"I'm telling the truth."

Jae puffed his cheeks and sighed. "Play more songs. I can't sleep."

"Your wish is my command."

Wonpil played another smooth-sounding yet sorrowful tunes, stealing glances at the man who already became his muse and tainted his pure jingles. He got countless compliments and questions coming his way thanks to his remarkable and refined new style. The child prodigy who used to play sweet harmony has changed and started to play tragic melodies. Some assumed that he encountered a devastating mishap, some came up with the theory of a disheartening family matters.

They're all wrong. He just fell in love.

  
***

  
Wonpil punched the wall for the hundredth time, coloring his pretty fingers with dark bruises. Jae's in the corner of the room, sitting with the knees up to his chest. He cried and he's not sure if he'll be able to stop. Wonpil clicked his tongue at the sight, cursing at himself. He delivered another punch to the wall, gritting his teeth at the pain.

"Jae," he approached the elder man slowly, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry, sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He didn't respond. He just sat there, trembling and crying like a lost kitten. He tried to open his mouth, but his voice won't come out. He gathered up his courage to look into his boyfriend's eyes just to witness Wonpil's heart shattering into pieces. He was crying too—he's in so much pain too.

"Wonpil," Jae said. "I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry."

"Me too, Jae, believe me… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Even though Jae's still a bit scared, he told Wonpil to come closer. They hugged each other tightly, crying and chanting empty apologies.

"Let's stop this, Pil." Jae's voice quivered. He tried to control himself, but this is out of his hands. His tears won't stop falling and his body won't stop trembling. "Let's not fight anymore."

"Yeah." Wonpil tried to put a smile on his face, only to break down and cry even harder than before. "Let's do it, Jae. Let's not fight anymore."

Wonpil held Jae in his arms as if this is his last day. As if the universe will disappear into the thin air tomorrow, as if the word 'future' means nothing but a naive daydream. Jae buried his face on Wonpil's chest, letting the thick fabric get soaked up in his tears. They embraced each other with such intensity, reminiscing the innocence they've lost. There's only warmth, no more intoxicating heat and silent torments. It's like they turned into the reckless teenagers that they used to be, not two agonized adults who lost the sense of reality. It's like they were really in love.

There's no stars outside, only gloomy hues and the lonely moon. Sweaty palms, clamped together. Wonpil threaded his fingers through Jae's fluffy hair, praising his celestial beauty in silence. The flicker highlighted their impurity and sins, burning the blasphemy into ashes.

" _Thank you for everything._ "

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop, thank you for reading this piece of shit! please give me feedbacks, i'd appreciate it a lot. once again, thank you, luvs. <3


End file.
